Training Exercise
by Rie Sonomura
Summary: Samus offers to train Pit in the art of weapon-less combat.


**Hey so, this was originally part of a Smash one shot compilation, but I've scrapped the compilation and made this a standalone.**

 **This fic was suggested by Admiral Pit on Smashboards; it's a Pit and Samus friendship one. And keep your eyes peeled for a cameo from a character I'd like in the next Smash...  
**

* * *

 _ **Training Exercise**_

Pit sat down on a bench at the park in Smash City. He had just participated in three sparring matches against various Smashers, and was quite exhausted. He looked up at the sunny blue sky, seeing the clouds float along and the birds fly through the air. A gentle breeze blew, scattering leaves on the ground.

"Such nice weather..." Pit murmured, his voice sounding tired. "I think I'll just...lay down on this nice bench..." He proceeded to lay down and close his weary eyes, but his rest didn't last long.

"Hey...Pit." A female's voice called out to him.

"Mmm...five more minutes, Lady Palutena," Pit murmured, half-asleep. The woman then proceeded to shake Pit awake.

"Hey!" Pit shouted as he sat up and opened his eyes. It was then that he saw Samus, sans Power Suit, standing before him.

"Samus...?" Pit asked, somewhat groggily, as he rubbed his eyes. "What...brings you to this humble park today?"

Crouching, the blonde bounty huntress answered him, "You know, Pit, I've been watching your latest matches, and I must say..."

"Yeah?" Pit asked.

Samus continued, "I've always found the way you fight with various weapons impressive. You did a good job out there."

"Y-you think so?" Pit stammered, blushing and scratching the back of his head with his left arm.

"Of course," Samus affirmed. Noticing the angel boy looking away for a moment, she inquired, "Is something the matter?"

"Hey, Samus...I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Samus was surprised to hear the usually cheerful captain of Palutena's guard taking on a serious tone in his speech. "What is it?" she questioned.

"I was wondering..." Pit began, "...if you could teach me how to fight without a weapon."

Samus was caught off-guard by Pit's seemingly random request. "Why the sudden interest in learning to fight that way?" she questioned, a puzzled expression on her face.

Sighing, Pit admitted, "I've just been thinking lately...I'm afraid that, if something happened that I wouldn't have any weapons on hand, I wouldn't be able to protect Lady Palutena or any of my friends..." He looked at Samus in the eyes when he said "friends", and continued, "And I really want to be able to protect those I care about."

Seeing the determination in his eyes like a fire burning bright, Samus felt moved by Pit's desire to improve himself and learn to survive if unforeseen disaster should strike. She couldn't help but be reminded of herself, how at a tender young age, she was thrust from the safety of her own home and family and had to learn to survive in the harsh alien lands, from fighting to adapting to the various environments she was faced with.

A slight smile graced the bounty huntress's face as she answered him, "I'll help you in any way I can." She reached out her hand to Pit and helped him up. "However..." She began, her voice becoming more serious. "If I am to train you in the ways of fighting unarmed, I want you to know that you shouldn't expect me to go easy on you, even though you're a friend."

"Of course," Pit affirmed, his voice gaining back the enthusiasm it once had. "I'm tougher than I look. I've been through the grueling training rooms in Skyworld, had to neutralize a Reset Bomb..."

"Heh, I think I get the idea," Samus said with a chuckle. "Let's head to the training rooms, shall we?" Noticing the worried look on Pit's face, she reassured him, "Here in Smash City, of course."

...

"Alright, Pit, you ready?" Samus said, taking an offensive stance. "I want you to try to land a few blows on me using only your hands and feet."

"Got it," Pit confirmed. "Here I come!" He shouted, running toward her. He attempted to surprise her with a leaping spin-kick, but was unable to gather enough momentum and fell face down on the training mat.

"What was that?" Samus questioned.

Sitting up, Pit said, "I was trying to..." Looking away as he blushed and scratched the back of his head, he continued, "Surprise you, I guess?"

With a sigh, Samus chided, "You can't really surprise anyone from the air if you're running at them directly like that. Plus, your momentum and the angle at which you attempted to spin were way off." Helping him up, she said, "Let's try again."

After backing up again, Pit charged again toward Samus, throwing a punch to her side, which she blocked. Pit followed up with two more punches, which were also blocked, followed by a right kick, which staggered her.

"Hahah! Not bad!" Pit cheered, but then Samus performed a backflip and then threw herself feet first at him. Pit barely managed to dodge her attack.

"That was your first mistake, Pit," Samus said from behind him. "Don't get cocky." Pit turned around slowly, immediately after which Samus grabbed Pit's torso from behind and suplexed him onto the mat.

"Mistake number two," Samus added, "...was letting your guard down."

"G-got it..." Pit grunted. "Can we take a break for a bit, first?"

...

After a much needed break, Samus and Pit got back to their sparring practice. At first, Pit was having a bit of trouble with the close ranged style of fighting and initially tried to copy Samus's moves, but discovered such techniques were not so compatible with his physique. However, after several attempts and remembering his spinning kick attempt earlier, Pit knew just what he was supposed to do. He ran toward Samus, and just as Samus expected Pit to come at her with an attack, he leaped over her in a flipping maneuver, and then aimed a kick at her right calf, toppling her briefly. As she struggled to get back up, he managed to land a flurry of hand blows on her, leaving her momentarily stunned. After getting herself back together, she turned around to try to attack him, only to find he wasn't standing behind her anymore.

"So he's already caught on," Samus murmured. "Impressive..."

It was then that Samus realized she had made one of the biggest mistakes anyone could make in battle: at that moment, she had let her guard down. Before she could react, Pit dashed toward her from a distance, gathering sufficient momentum, and leaping at just the right angle, managed to perform a perfect spinning kick, knocking her to the mat.

"Oh yeah!" Pit shouted, triumphantly. "I did it!"

"Heh..." Samus said, sitting up. "You sure did - " and it was then the two of them were interrupted by a voice coming from the door to the training room.

"...and this is the training room, Ms. Elma," Palutena said. When she turned around, she saw Pit and Samus before her. "Oh, hello there, Pit. What have you been up to here?"

"Ah! L-Lady Palutena!" Pit stammered. "You see, I was just- "

"We were training," Samus said, standing up. "After various tries, Pit managed to best me."

"Are you hurt...?" An unfamiliar female voice said. Pit and Samus shifted their attention to a silver-haired, dark skinned woman who looked to be in her late twenties, perhaps a few years older than Samus. She had light green eyes, wore a red and purple uniform, and had metallic red boots on her legs.

"No, I'm fine," Samus reassured the woman. "And you are...?"

"Call me Elma," the woman replied. "Even though the selection period for new fighters for this current tournament is over, I've been considered for the next tournament, alongside some other people. I've spent most of today taking a tour of the city."

"I see..." Samus said. Walking up to Elma, Pit said, "I do hope I can fight alongside you someday, Miss Elma!"

"Heh, you're sure enthusiastic," Elma answered him with a chuckle. "I hope that's the case too."

"Hope you two had fun," Palutena told the two. "We'd better get going, I still have to continue with Elma's tour."

"Of course," Pit nodded. "See you later, Lady Palutena!"

"Same to you, Elma," Samus told Elma. The two waved as they left.

"Well..." Pit said, "That was certainly fun! I feel I've gotten the hang of this, though I'd still like to practice some more later."

"You certainly made progress," Samus encouraged him, patting him on the back. "Though I feel that will be enough training for today. It's getting late."

"Yeah," Pit agreed. "I'm looking forward to a nice rest when I get home."

"Just let me know when you want to give it another go," Samus said. "And Pit?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe next time, you could teach me to use a bow?"

"A bow...?" Pit was surprised by Samus's request. "But...when you're in your Power Suit, you use a plasma cannon, don't you?"

"You just...never know, right?" Samus replied with a shrug. The two laughed as they continued walking.

"But who knows, Samus?" Pit said. "Maybe someday, I'll take you up on that offer."

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
